Shin Captain Tsubasa (1989 OVA)
Shin Captain Tsubasa (新・キャプテン翼, translated as New Captain Tsubasa) is a Japanese original video animation (OVA) animated by Animate Film and produced by CBS Sony Group and Shueisha. The OVA was released from 1 July 1989 to 1 July 1990 in a total of thirteen episodes. Description The OVA is canon and continues the story immediately after the end of Boys' Fight, which is based in the last part of the original manga, J Boys' Challenge, where All Japan Jr. Youth is finally gathered to be able to compete and overcome their flaws and difficulties in order to fight at a International Level, with strong European and South American teams for the first time. Tournament International Jr. Youth tournament Staff Opening credits Cast Episodes Ending credits *'Script': Satoshi Namiki *'Storyboards': Osamu Sekita (ep. 1, 5, 9, 12, 13), Mitsuo Kusakabe (ep. 2, 4), Junya Koshiba (ep. 3, 8, 11), Katsuyoshi Yatabe (ep. 6), Kiyoshi Egami (ep. 7), Hiroyuki Ebata (ep. 10) *'Ep. direction': Osamu Sekita (ep. 1, 5, 9, 12, 13), Mitsuo Kusakabe (ep. 2), Junya Koshiba (ep. 3), Yoshinori Nakamura (ep. 4), Joshun HiiroCredited as 日色如春, likely a credit mistake intended to be for Yukina Hiiro (日色如夏). (ep. 6), Kazuhiro Ozawa (ep. 7), Yukina Hiiro (ep. 8, 11), Hiroyuki Ebata (ep. 10) *'Animation direction': Nobuhiro Okaseko (ep. 1, 3-10), Kazuo Iimura (ep. 2), Hideto Kojima (ep. 11-13) *'Art direction': Yoko Furumiya (ep. 1-5), Chikara Nishikura (ep. 6-13) *'Sound direction': Noriyoshi Matsuura *'Key animation': Studio Victory (ep. 1, 3-6, 8-13), Hideto Kojima (ep. 1, 3-6, 8-10), Satoru Shiraishi (ep. 1, 3-6, 8-13), Kazuo Kono (ep. 1, 3-6, 8-13), Yumiko Kanno (ep. 1-6, 8-13), Kumiko Kasuga (ep. 1-6, 8-13), Eiji Uemura (ep. 5-8), Masaharu Morinaka (ep. 5-8), Keiichiro Kimura (ep. 7), Masaki Nakao (ep. 7), Yoshio Noguchi (ep. 7), Shinko Uematsu (ep. 7), Shigeyuki Teraji (ep. 11-13) *'In-between animation': Studio Victory (ep. 1, 3-13), Takeshi Ito (ep. 1, 3-13), Takahiro Hosoki (ep. 1, 3-13), Yoko Noguchi (ep. 1, 3-13), Keiko Abe (ep. 1, 3-10), Takako Inatomi (ep. 1, 3-10), Naoki Nemoto (ep. 1, 3-13), Tokiko Sei (ep. 1, 3-10), Noriko Nishinomiya (ep. 2), Junko Iraha (ep. 2), Sanae Kurihara (ep. 2), Mamiko Komiya (ep. 2), Kayoko Wakayama (ep. 2), Noriko Ogawa (ep. 2), Tadako Oki (ep. 4-13), Koichi Fukai (ep. 11-13) *'In-between animation check': Miyuki Shimabukuro (ep. 2) *'Color specification inspection': Miyoko Ichinose (ep. 2) *'Finishing/clean-up': Ryu Production (ep. 1, 3-13), Suzuki Matsuko (ep. 1, 3-13), Shizuko Hirai (ep. 1, 3-13), Midori Sugawara (ep. 1, 3-13), Nobuko Igarashi (ep. 1, 3-13), Chieko Machida (ep. 1, 3-13), Studio Toys (ep. 2), Yuko Kobari (ep. 2), Kumiko Oka (ep. 2), Kazuko Sato (ep. 2) *'Color specification': Tsuyoshi Okano (ep. 1-8), Reiko Yoshida (ep. 9-13) *'Special effects': Noriyuki Ota *'Backgrounds': Studio Aqua (ep. 1, 3-5, 7-13), Noriko Tsutsui (ep. 1, 3-5, 7-13), Tomie Kato (ep. 1, 3-5, 7-13), Chikako Yokota (ep. 1, 3-5, 7-13), Studio Who (ep. 2, 6), Goichi Katanosaka (ep. 2, 6), Motohiro Murakami (ep. 2, 6), Tomoko Shimomoto (ep. 2, 6) *'Photography': Studio Partner (ep. 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13), Kazunori Hashimoto (ep. 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11), Mitsuru Sugiura (ep. 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11), Studio Wood (ep. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12-13), Toshio Shirai (ep. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12), Seicho Sakamoto (ep. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12), Keiichi Shingu (ep. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12) *'Editing': Hajime Taniguchi *'Film processing': Tokyo Genzosho *'Titles': Maki Pro *'Production manager': Kenji Yuki *'Asst. production manager': Yuji Maehashi (ep. 1-7), Tadashi Kishimoto (ep. 12-13) *'Sound effects': Daisuke Jinbo *'Recording': Haruhisa Otsuka (ep. 1-6), Yoshio Obara *'Recording studio': Seion Studio *'Asst. sound direction ': Jun Watanabe *'Sound work manager': Keizo Inoue (ep. 1-6) *'Sound work': Gen *'Music work': From East *'Music producer': Toshio Oguri, Yukio Nagasaki *'Production generalisation': Eiji Abe (ep. 1-7), Masanori Kobayashi, Michihisa Abe (ep. 8-13) *'Work assistance': J.C.Staff *'Assistance/cooperation': Plus One *'Work': Animate Film Theme songs *Opening song: "So Long Dear Friend" by Jetz *Ending song: "Saigo no First Kiss" by Shoko Suzuki *Insert song: "Moete Hero '89" by Chika Sakamoto, Yoko Ogai and Eiko Yamada Home video The OVA was originally released on VHS and LaserDisc by CBS Sony Group. Years later it was re-released on DVD format by SME Visual Works both in retail and rental version as well as in a DVD Box. VHS Besides the regular episode, an extra VHS titled Shin Captain Tsubasa Character Catalogue Video Special Issue (新・キャプテン翼 キャラクターカタログビデオ SPECIAL ISSUE) was also released with catalog no. XBZW-91501. LaserDisc DVD Name in other languages *Italian: Holly e Benji: Sfida al mondo *Spanish: Campeones: Desafio al mundo Trivia *Since the manga was released in 1989, this Jr. World Cup is still considered as U-16 Tournament, although the FIFA 1991 age group increased it by one year (U-17 World Championship). Gallery |-|Covers= Shin Captain Tsubasa (OST).jpg|CD Cover Italy Shin Captain Tsubasa early colors.jpg|Early colors of the Anime All Japan Jr (SCT) 3.jpg|Japan Jr. poster Tsubasa Jun Taro Genzo - Japan Jr (1989 OVA).jpg|Tsubasa, Misugi, Misaki & Genzo |-|Covers (2)= Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_01_jacket.jpg|VHS #1 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_02_jacket.jpg|VHS #2 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_03_jacket.jpg|VHS #3 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_04_jacket.jpg|VHS #4 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_05_jacket.jpg|VHS #5 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_06_jacket.jpg|VHS #6 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_07_jacket.gif|VHS #7 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_08_jacket.gif|VHS #8 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_09_jacket.gif|VHS #9 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_10_jacket.jpg|VHS #10 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_11_jacket.jpg|VHS #11 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_12_jacket.jpg|VHS #12 jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_13.jpg|VHS #13 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_01.jpg|LaserDisc #1 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_03.jpg|LaserDisc #3 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_04.jpg|LaserDisc #4 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_05.jpg|LaserDisc #5 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_06.jpg|LaserDisc #6 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_07.jpg|LaserDisc #7 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_08.jpg|LaserDisc #8 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_09.jpg|LaserDisc #9 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_10.jpg|LaserDisc #10 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_11.jpg|LaserDisc #11 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_12.jpg|LaserDisc #12 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_13.jpg|LaserDisc #13 cover |-|Covers (3)= Shin Captain Tsubasa Character Catalogue Video Special Issue.jpg|Character Catalogue Video Special Issue Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_Box_front.jpg|DVD Box front Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_Box_spine.jpg|DVD Box spine Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_Box_underside.jpg|DVD Box underside Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_Box_lateral.jpg|DVD Box lateral view with the DVDs Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_01.jpg|DVD #1 cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_01_back.jpg|DVD #1 back cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_02.jpg|DVD #2 Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_02_back.jpg|DVD #2 back cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_03.jpg|DVD #3 Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_03_back.jpg|DVD #3 back cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_04.jpg|DVD #4 Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_04_back.jpg|DVD #4 back cover |-|Japan= All Japan Jr (SCT).jpg|'All Japan Jr.' Tsubasa ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|'Japan Jr.' (Best Four) Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 2.jpg Ishizaki Jito Matsuyama ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Matsuyama ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Eagle Shot Makoto Soda ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kamisori Shot Tachibana twins (SCT).jpg|Tachibana Twins Tachibanas ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Skylab Hurricane Hyuga (SCT).jpg|Kojiro irritated Hyuga_vs_Wakabayashi_(Shin_CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Wakabayashi Matsuyama - All Japan Jr 2.jpg|Matsuyama Matsuyama ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Accepting Tsubasa in the team Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 2.jpg|Tsubasa as team captain Japan_Jr_(SCT).jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) Japan_Jr_(SCT)_2.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tachibanas & Jito formation Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 0.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 5.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 4.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 3.jpg Tsubasa ova8 (SCT) 3.jpg|Jumping Volley Tsubasa Amoro ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Drive Tiger Twin Shot (SCT).jpg Toho Twin Overhead (SCT).jpg Schneider Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Schneider Nitta ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Matsuyama ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Kojiro Muller ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Soda ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Misaki and Tsubasa vs Muller (SCT).jpg|Golden Combi vs Muller Genzo Sankaku Geri (SCT).jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg Drive Tiger Twin Shot (SCT).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Schneider vs defenders (SCT).jpg Double Diving Header (SCT).jpg Schneider Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg Schneider Genzo ova12 (SCT) 0.jpg Nitta ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT) 1.jpg All Japan Jr (SCT) 2.jpg|Japan Jr. champion |-|Germany= Tajima Schneider ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tajima interviewing Schneider Schneider (SCT) 2.jpg|Schneider interviewed by Tajima Schneider - West Germany Jr (Flag).jpg|Schneider (Germany Flag) Schneider_-_West_Germany_Jr.jpg|Germany Jr. 1989 jersey SCT ep08 title screen.jpg|Best Four Schneider Fire Shot (SCT).jpg|Schneider Fire Shot West Germany Jr. - away color (SCT).jpg|Germany Jr. Schneider - away color (SCT).jpg|Schneider (away colour) Margus ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Margus Schneider Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa Schneider ova11 (SCT) 2.jpg Schneider Genzo ova12 (SCT) 0.jpg|Schneider vs Wakabayashi Schneider vs defenders (SCT).jpg Schneider Fire Shot (SCT).jpg|Fire Shot Schneider ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Germany Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg|Defeating Uruguay Jr. Schester ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Margus.jpg Germany Jr ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|Hain, Max and Hardwig Schneider ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Muller ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|Muller vs Victorino's Banana Shot Muller (SCT).jpg Muller_(SCT)_2.jpg|The "Phantom Keeper" Muller Muller (SCT) 3.jpg Kojiro Muller ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg|Muller vs Hyuga Misaki and Tsubasa vs Muller (SCT).jpg Double Diving Header (SCT).jpg|Muller defeated by Golden Combi Shin Captain Tsubasa LD 11.jpg Kaltz Germany (SCT).png Kaltz Germany (SCT) 2.png |-|France= Misaki Pierre Field Artist (SCT).jpg|Field Artist Pierre Elle Sid Pierre (SCT).jpg|Pierre (Flag) Napoleon ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Opening ceremony Napoleon ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg|Waiting to beat England Jr. Napoleon ova6 (SCT) 2.jpg|Cannon Shot Pierre ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg Misaki_Pierre_(SCT).jpg|Misaki faces Pierre Napoleon ova6 (SCT) 3.jpg|Napoleon & Pierre Napoleon ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|With Pierre's cheerleaders France Jr (SCT).jpg|France Jr. Napoleon ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg|Vs Tsubasa Tsubasa Amoro ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Amoro ova9 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Amoro France ova9 (SCT) 1.jpg|Napoleon & Pierre |-|Italy= Hernandez clear ball.jpg|Hernandez Conti ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Conti Tajima Hernandez ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tajima interviewing Hernandez Italy Jr (SCT).jpg|Italy Jr.Youth in training uniform Gino (SCT).jpg|Gino Hernandez Hernandez clear ball.jpg|Gino Hernandez Italy Jr (SCT) 2.jpg|Tardelli, Andrea, Francesco, Torino Bassarello Marinho ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Bassarello & Dimos Marinho Andrea ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Andrea Mateo ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Mateo Tardelli ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tardelli |-|Other teams= Canada Jr (SCT).jpg|Canada Jr. Canada ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg England JY ova6 (SCT).png|Dean, Robson & England squad Belgium ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Belgium Jr. Belgium_Jr_(SCT).jpg|Victorino vs Belgium Jr. Argentina Jr (SCT).jpg|Argentina Jr. Diaz Drive Shot (SCT).jpg|Diaz Drive Shot Diaz Pascal (SCT).jpg|Pascal Diaz Pascal Barbas (SCT).jpg|Diaz, Pascal & Barbas Diaz Miracle Overhead (SCT).jpg|Diaz Miracle Overhead Kick Victorino (SCT).jpg|Victorino (Flag) Muller ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|Muller vs Uruguay Jr. Ramon Victorino (SCT).jpg|Victorino Argentina ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg Argentina ova6 (SCT) 2.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 5.jpg Coaches (SCT).jpg Videos Shin Captain Tsubasa Opening Shin Captain Tsubasa Opening (English) Shin Captain Tsubasa Ending HD References External links de:Shin Captain Tsubasa Category:Anime